Emerald Lie
by NAO-chan33
Summary: Miura Haru went through a devastating experience; her lover - Rifiutare's Lightning Guardian - can only watch as she puts on a mask to assure him that she was okay. But just how much was her smile real? And can Kenny even save her from her own darkness before it is too late? (Haru x OC) (Haru-centric story) (WARNING INSIDE!)


**WARNING: Suicide, depression, violence, and animal death.**

 **This isn't canon – to the Rifiutare Famiglia story, considering that it's set in the same timeline as Vongola 1** **st** **generation. That is why I decided to put this down as a separate fic – even though same characters. I also changed a few things from when I posted it in the other fic last time.**

 **Any chapter with the prompts is typically not canon to the Rifiutare story.**

 **Oh and no flames please! Thank you~!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Emerald Lie**

* * *

 _Beep, beep, beep-_

Haru sat up in her hospital bed. She looked out the window with a dispassionate gaze. Only a year has passed by since she last saw Kenny and the others. _Only a year of hell that she had to bear with_ …

"Haru-chan?" Kenny's voice called out to her as he brought flowers to decorate the room with. Her lips automatically curled up into a firm smile.

"Ken-san!" She brightly answered back. "You're back!"

"Un. Did you need anything else?" He sat down, attempting to cut the apple into bite sized pieces. Her smile froze. Out of habit, she pulled down her sleeve, trying to hide the surgical scars on her body.

"No, I'm perfectly fine. Just a little tired." She was getting tired of smiling, but if she showed any signs of unhappiness, he would worry too much about her. She could not let that happen. It would only give her a sense of abnormality or that something was truly wrong.

"Are you okay?" He asked; the worry still appeared on his face. She almost _hated_ the way he worried about her in that single moment - _afraid and annoyed_ that he couldn't just let it go, but that was when she remembered that his compassion was what she loved about him.

 _But why… Why couldn't he act as if everything was okay - just for once?_

She loosened her grip on the blankets. " _Hahi_? Of course. I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."

"They won't be coming after you anymore, so don't think about it." He helped her lay back down on the bed with a gentle smile. She almost flinched when he mentioned them - _The memories were coming back._

 _Utter hell. Ripping of the skin. The strong scent of iron. The agonizing screams. The dimming light of hope. The color of emerald green that haunted her dreams._

"Haru-chan…?" His voice took her out of her memories.

" _Hahi?_ " She locked eyes with him - not understanding _why_ he was still here - next to someone _tainted_ like her. "Did you say something?"

"I… I'm going to go now, so rest well and good night, okay?" He gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead. "By the time it's morning again, I'll be here for you."

"Un! Come back soon!" She let go of his hand and watched as he left the room. Her smile soon faded away, being replaced by a lifeless frown. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take over.

 _I'm no longer who I was a year ago._

 _Would you still accept me if you knew what happened?_

 _The day I was supposed to meet you - why didn't you look for me?_

 _Why…?_

 _I believed in you - believed that you would come save me from being kidnapped._

 _I still believed in you even as I was getting experimented on._

 _But as time passed by, I realized…_

 _No one was going to save me from this hell._

 _No one, but me._

 _So I ran… Ran so hard that the soles of my feet tore. Ran so hard that I could barely think. Ran so hard that I no longer cared about how I looked._

 _My only hope?_

 _Death._

She opened her eyes again. She couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she could see the shiny silver needles, the thick blue liquid, the strong red blood, the crying weak children, and the obsidian black walls. But the worst was that day…

" _Wan-chan… You need to leave. If they find you, then they'll kill you." Haru shooed the dog away. But when it kept nudging her, as though asking her to take the plastic bag from its mouth, she smiled sadly before taking it from the dog. "Thank you. This will keep the children alive a little longer." She patted the compassionate animal._

 _Crack._

" _Hahi!" She flinched. Cold sweat formed behind her neck. She couldn't move. In fact, she was terrified that she was found with the dog. Could it be them? Could it be that they will kill her only hope? She wouldn't be able to live if the dog was no longer there with them._

 _They would all die._

 _Die forever without ever being found again._

" _Well, well… If it isn't number 499. What do you think you're doing out here?" The man with a white coat walked over with a cruel grin. "What are you hiding behind you?"_

" _Nothing." She tried to smile confidently when he whacked her out of the way. She struggled to stand as she watched the man grab the dog down. The dog growled and bit the man's arm, making it bleed._

" _You bitch!" He threw the dog to the wall and roared. "You stupid mutt! Do you think you can kill me with such a measly bite?!"_

" _No! Wan-chan, run away!" She tackled the man to the ground, pleading to the dog to run. When the dog instead bit the man's ear off, he screamed from the pain and threw her to the wall. She groaned from the injury on her back._

" _I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He took out a syringe that had the deadly poison and aimed at the dog. For a few minutes, the dog dodged the man carefully, but in seconds, it tackled the man down and bit at his face. The syringe flew and landed next to Haru. She shakily grabbed the syringe and stood up. When the man stabbed the dog with a dagger that he had in his pocket, he sat up while kicking the dog to the wall. "Stupid mutt. Now look what you've done!" He growled in dissatisfaction._

 _Haru stared at the lifeless dog that used to be her final hope for survival._

 _It was hopeless._

 _IT WAS USELESS._

 _SHE HAD TO DO IT._

 _OR ELSE NOTHING WOULD END._

 _She cried out and stabbed the man with the syringe, injecting it in his neck. She dropped it to the ground when she realized what she just did._

 _She had killed a man._

"It never changed." She murmured to herself. While she was no longer in danger, she lost the essence of her; she was no longer Miura Haru.

 _She was only a murderer._

She sat up from her bed and stared at the fruit knife near her. "What is the point of coming back when I'm no longer me…? When I'm no longer the Miura Haru that Kenny loved…?"

 _Love was a lie._

 _After all..._

 _ **People only want to see what they want to see - rather than accepting the truth.**_

 _And that was her_ _ **undoing**_ _\- for love was only an illusion in her eyes._

 _The emerald green. The lie._

 _Love used to heal her - making her into a better person. But in the end, there was no such thing as eternal peace and a strong steadfast relationship._

 _ **Because that is how Miura Haru became an emerald green lie.**_

 **END.**

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Wan-chan = doggie**

 **Un = yes**

* * *

 **If you read it and liked it, then I would love to see your support for this fanfic in the form of reviews, so send those reviews/faves/follows in my direction! :D**


End file.
